


Throughout

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: The Destined Duo Saga [10]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Basically the Watanuki & Doumeki moments in S1 exemplified, Behind the Scenes, Canon, Extras for Season One, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why does it have to be this guy??" Watanuki demanded, pointing at Doumeki.</p><p>Yuuko smiled in that mysterious way of hers, although it was decidedly more humour than it was secretiveness. "There's no such thing as coincidence, you know."</p><hr/><p>Introspective look into some of the Watanuki & Doumeki (or implied Watanuki & Doumeki) moments in S1. Gen or pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throughout

**Author's Note:**

> Why not?
> 
> Because when I'm rewatching certain parts of the series to get quotes and I'm just busting up laughing and my mum asks me what I'm laughing at now, all I can do is wave my hand like leave me alone I can't even right now - that's a good time.
> 
> Some lines are direct quotes (English dub) from the series.
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

"Why does it have to be this guy??" Watanuki demanded, pointing at Doumeki.

Yuuko smiled in that mysterious way of hers, although it was decidedly more humour than it was secretiveness. "There's no such thing as coincidence, you know."

"I _know_ , you keep telling me every - chance - you - get!" Watanuki retorted, flailing wildly in action that only furthered to exacerbate Yuuko's amusement at him. "It's not fair, it's just not fair!"

"Too loud."

Watanuki came to a stop, clenching hands into fists. He whirled on Doumeki. "No one asked you, you stupid jerk!"

　

 

 

"Why... did you do that?" Watanuki asked slowly, looking up at Doumeki as he joined him across the hospital lobby.

Doumeki looked at him blankly.

"I mean..." Watanuki huffed softly and turned away. It wasn't like Doumeki had asked for spirit to injure his arm, or that he had asked Watanuki to be pushed off the roof leading to the injured arm. It wasn't like he'd had a choice about if he wanted to let his arm be hurt or not. "This is stupid." He stood up from the uncomfortable chair and turned away. "Let's go."

"I can dispel the spirits, right?"

Watanuki frowned. "Yeah. I guess so. That's what Yuuko-san said."

"Well."

Doumeki's tone was irksome. "Well, what?" Watanuki grumbled. He wanted to go home, and he didn't want to have to walk with Doumeki.

"That's what I'll do," Doumeki replied.

　

 

 

"The fortune teller said that Doumeki and I will become a lot closer," Watanuki lamented. "Ughhh, why couldn't she say that about Himawari-chaaan?"

"Because she didn't," Yuuko replied smartly. "She said you and Doumeki-kun, and whatever she says is one hundred percent true."

"It's only because I have to use him to fend off the spirits," Watanuki said. "That has to be the reason, right?"

Yuuko grinned. "Hah."

"Yuuko-san??" Watanuki leaned closer to her. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing~"

"Yuuko-san! You have to tell me! I can't take any more secrets, I-" He stopped as Yuuko grabbed his gesticulating hand out of midair and looked at his palm.

"Kimihiro Watanuki... I can see the path winding through the rivers on your palm. I can see... I see... you and Doumeki are linked together forever~" she finished cheerfully, and Watanuki almost scraped his nose on the pavement as he lurched forward.

　

 

 

He tried to say thank you, he did, but he... just... _couldn't_. This was Doumeki, and Watanuki couldn't say thank you to that jerk!

... Even if he did stand in the rain for hours, trying to find him beneath the hydrangea.

Oh, hell, he'd have to make a special bento. Rather that than saying the words.

Cooking was easier.

　

 

 

"Watanuki-kun!"

Watanuki huffed, struggling to catch his breath, struggling to breathe, and not to panic, because he was used to this, but he was still _panicking_.

"Are you okay??" Himawari asked, frantically. Worrying.

That would have made him happy. That she was worried. But he was little too shook up. Okay? He was allowed to be. Right?

"I'm okay," he muttered and

tried

to

stop

 _shaking_.

"I'm okay..."

He sighed shakily and looked up, at Doumeki, with the bow, and stared up at him as Doumeki looked down at him.

　

 

 

He was unabashedly relieved when Doumeki opened his eyes.

Not that he cared. Or anything.

But just then he did.

Doumeki turned his head as he lay there on the bench, and looked at Watanuki blearily. The exhaustion of sleep, or the induced coma, at least, still clung stubbornly into his gaze.

Watanuki smiled.

　

 

 

"You could still ask."

"I don't need your help!" Watanuki retorted, stomping his foot. His shoe went into the sand, setting him off balance, and he pitched forward, flailing wildly.

Doumeki grabbed his arm.

"I can't believe this!" Watanuki steadied himself and pulled away, scuttling away.

How dare him. How dare all three of them (Except Himawari-chan because Himawari-chan was perfect in all aspects, of course!) But... how dare them gang up on him! And that oaf...

Doumeki stared at him.

"Leave me alone!" Watanuki objected, and stomped away to definitely not ogle Himawari-chan as she came out of the house with Yuuko-san.

　

 

 

Watanuki watched with Sakurako as Doumeki dragged Kaoruko out of the theatre.

The guy could actually seem like he cared sometimes.

But only sometimes.

Watanuki huffed, watching from the corner of his eye as Doumeki stayed next to the older twin, making sure that she was alright.

He just didn't understand that guy. Even now.

　

 

 

"Hey, this is no time to be standing around like an idiot!"

Watanuki winced as he was dragged back to his feet, although. He supposed. Doumeki had a. Point.

The spirits here weren't exactly benevolent anymore.

If there was one thing he was good at, it was running, so he took off, following closely behind Doumeki.

　

 

 

"How did you get into my house?" Watanuki demanded.

"Door."

Watanuki ground his teeth. "The better question is, how did you get in here without me hearing you???"

"You're being too loud. Like usual."

Watanuki groaned. Couldn't he enjoy a day off in peace? No! He got this brute on his day off, too!

"Hand me that," Doumeki ordered, pointing at the pile of manga next to Watanuki.

"Get your own! Get out of my house!"

(Doumeki reached over and took the book himself.)

　

 

 

Doumeki had no reason to look so disapproving, Watanuki thought, as the guy leaned against the door, still in his gym clothes. Watanuki was the one who had passed out, Watanuki was the one who was sick, so why did Doumeki look so... _bleeehhh_?

Watanuki thought _he_ should be the one who was disapproving. He'd been _carried_ to the nurse's office by Doumeki, probably! And Doumeki was saying something about how he shouldn't get sick because 'idiots didn't catch colds'! What an ignorant boor.

And he was so worried about that pipe fox.

Maybe... maybe Watanuki would go get the fox soon.

Since when did he make promises to _Doumeki_?

　

 

 

"Why... why did you shoot at her?" he choked. He couldn't cry he couldn't cry not here not in front of _him_. "Because she wasn't human?"

"It wasn't that!"

Doumeki wasn't usually so expressive. Watanuki gulped in air that didn't seem to reach his lungs, and forced himself to raise his head.

"I made a choice," Doumeki said shortly.

Doumeki wasn't usually so somber.

Watanuki couldn't think about it. It hurt too much, and the darkness was comforting.

 

"He chose to shoot. Even if it hurt you. Even if it caused you to hate him," Yuuko said softly. "So that he could stop you from disappearing."

He couldn't... do this...

Watanuki pressed his arm over his eyes, to hide his tears from _her_.

 

Doumeki's footsteps seemed impossibly loud.

"Wait, Doumeki."

The footsteps stopped.

"... You can come to lunch too, if you like." And, because being truthful still hurt, would hurt, and he couldn't think about it right now, it was too raw, he feigned resignation and added, "Himawari-chan and I can't finish all this alone."

Watanuki didn't look back.

Doumeki didn't respond.

Silence

Silence

Silence-

"You got salmon rolls, I'll join you." Was that humor in his voice?

Watanuki didn't pay heed, spinning around and rushing towards him. "Are you nuts?! Do you think I'm running some kind of catering service?! I happened to make tri-coloured rice balls today!"

Doumeki heaved a sigh. "Hold on, that's all you've got? Well, I guess I'll join you."

_Really? REALLY?_

"Agghhh, don't do me any favors, you stuck up jerk!"

 

"This stiff is _not_ my friend!"

"Those rice balls better have salmon in them."

"I'm not your personal chef!"

"What about sour plums?"

"No!!! But they're still good!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> "This stiff is not my friend!"  
> "Those rice balls better have salmon in them."  
> "I'm not your personal chef!"
> 
> ^  
> That's it. That's the whole series of _xxxHolic_.


End file.
